1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device using variable resistors, and a method of operating the non-volatile memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Semiconductor products are required to have an increasingly compact size and increased data processing capabilities. Thus the operating speed and the integration degree of non-volatile memory devices used in the semiconductor products needs to be increased. In this regard, a multi-layered non-volatile memory device is advantageous for high integration compared to a conventional single-layered non-volatile memory device.
When using a non-volatile memory device having a multi-layered structure, memory cells can be stacked vertically, each layer having the same arrangement as that of a single-layered structure.